My Addiction
by I'monteamedward
Summary: Edward is a waiter at a small restaurant and he's obsessed with a gorgeous girl who always sits alone in the corner. What happens when he finally has the courage to ask what her name is? One-shot. All Human. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related except for the plot of this story.

**Hola, everyone. I got the idea for this one-shot because last night I went to dinner at this awesome little place with a live band called the **_**Rusty Tug **_**(or toe…). Anyway, my family and I were sitting in an empty section and it gave me an idea. Sorry to 12 Years Later fans; I was procrastinating!**

_Edward's POV_

There she was again. That same beautiful girl with the same captivating eyes. She always comes every Friday night at 9:00 and leaves after she's finished her mushroom ravioli. She always requests the same corner with a window view in the section that's empty no matter what time of day it is. My section.

My boss gave it to me because I'm new and thinks I can't handle the better sections but I don't mind. Not at all. Well, at least not Friday night because I serve the gorgeous woman sitting in the corner with a window view in the section that's always empty. I don't even know her name but she leaves nice tips.

"Edward?" my co-worker and sister, Alice, nudges my shoulder with hers. "That girl you like is sitting there again, right on time," she says, pointing at the digital clock over my shoulder. "I think she waits in her car until exactly nine." It was possible.

"I don't like her. I barely even know her," I defend myself pathetically. There isn't any force in my words as I know they aren't true. I do like her. She seems kind and talented and the type of person who takes the blame for everything. The type of person who'd never go out with a loser like me.

According to my best friend, Emmett, I can never get any girls because I can't lie about my talents. I can sing, play the piano, and cook and that's it. I wish I could play a sport but I'd just fall on my face like I did in seventh grade.

That fateful day started my slow spiral into nerdness.

_~Flashback~_

"_Come on, Edward! Catch the ball and we win!" Mike Newton calls as I run to the end zone to receive the ball Emmett threw in a perfect spiral._

_It looks like I'll catch it but instead it hit me in the face and knocks me out._

_When I wake up, I'm alone except for Emmett._

"_Man, this is going to go down in history as the worst day of your life. Don't worry. I'll be there for you."_

_~End Flashback~_

It wasn't the worst day of my life. That was probably when Mike pantsed me in ninth grade and Mom had made me wear the Tweety bird boxers my Aunt Lillian had given me.

But Emmett always was there for me. Especially on Fridays. He always comes with his soon-to-be fiancé, Rosalie Hale, or as I like to call her, Queen Bitch, to check out the action. He was disappointed. Every day after the place closed, he'd say, _"Edward! You're a grown man now! It's about time you get a girlfriend or go to a strip club."_

Alice draws me out of my horrifying memories.

"You talk about her enough for her to be your girlfriend," Alice grins and waits for my blush which, like the girl, comes right on cue.

"I don't know her personality. She's gorgeous, of course. Anyone can see that, but I don't know anything other than she comes at exactly nine o'clock and has the mushroom ravioli in my section," I reason.

"Why does she sit in your section, sexy man?" Alice laughs and turns away to find Jasper, the bartender who she has a crush on. I groan.

I want to say something to the mystery girl but I just don't know how to talk to girls. My only girlfriend, Tanya, broke up with me because she said I didn't know how to communicate. I think it's because I didn't buy her the diamond necklace she wanted for our anniversary.

I slowly walk over to the table. My task of the day, ordered by Alice, is to find out what her name is. I'll bet it's something pretty like Julie or Grace or something like that but neither seems to fit quite right.

She looks up as she hears my footsteps clicking on the false hardwood floor. She sits at a table for two, perhaps trying to avoid too forward males by saying that she's waiting for her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. I growl possessively at the thought. Unfortunately, there's no way she's not taken. Maybe I can call dibs on her the next time she breaks up with someone.

"Hello, again!" she greets me excitedly. Her brown eyes light up with a fire I've never seen in any person's eyes before. They simply glow. I focus my gaze on the bread in front of her and think of how hungry I am. I can't afford to be captured in the innocent beauty of her face.

"Hi," I say intelligently. I keep my voice monotone so she won't guess the emotions raging within me. "My name is Edward, as you already know, and I'm going to be your server tonight. Again."

She looks away from me, her cheeks burning, pretending to look at our meager menu when we both know she'll order the mushroom ravioli. I'm confused. How was she embarrassed already? I barely said anything. Then I realize that the carefully constructed coldness of my tone had sounded annoyed and angry; as if I didn't want to see her.

I blush right along with her and scratch behind my ear, thinking of a way to fix her already hurt feelings.

"It's nice to see you again. I'm glad you like it here so much," I say shyly, focusing my gaze on the floor. I hope my voice sounds warmer, more welcoming. She looks up from the table, a blindingly beautiful smile on her face.

"I really do like it here," she muses, an angel's voice spilling from her lips. "It's such a nice atmosphere," she explains, looking around the restaurant. The lights are dimmed but the spotlights from the area where the band is singing flash incessantly. Her voice sounds calm, but could there be more than she was letting on? No, probably not, I remind myself.

No girl has every really taken notice to me. Mom said I was handsome but she's _Mom_. She's supposed to make me feel better about myself. But it's hard have self confidence when you have stupid hair that won't stay flat and have very little muscle. I'm strong, it just doesn't show, unlike Emmett. And what happened to girls who based their opinions on a guy's personality, not just looks?

I finally figure out I've just been standing in front of an angel spacing out. I realize I have an opportunity to find out her name. "What would you like to drink, Miss…?"

"Isabella. But I hate that name. Call me Bella, please, and no Miss," she says, looking me straight in the eye which causes my heart to start an unnatural rhythm. Bella was the perfect name. It meant beautiful, just like her.

"Alright, Bella," I answer, grinning widely. Her eyes become unfocused, as if she's thinking of something else. I sigh internally. I can't even capture a girl's attention for more than half a minute.

"Bella? What would you like to drink?" I repeat the defeat clear in my voice.

"Oh! I was just thinking of, uh… root beer! Yes, that's what I would like to drink! Root beer," she stammers, another gorgeous blush staining her cheeks a deep red that anyone could see, even in the dim light.

"I'll be right back," I promise. It's not as if there are any other customers to serve. I walk slowly over to the bar where Emmett and Rose are making out and Jasper is serving beers like a madman. The bar is overflowing with teenagers and middle aged people having a midlife crisis. A few drunken teenage girls are singing to the songs the band is playing.

"Jasper," I say loudly, trying to be heard over the ruckus.

"Oh, hey man! What do you need?" he asks loudly as he fills up a rather large mug with the cheap, frothy, alcoholic beverage. He slides it down the polished wood of the counter and John, the drunk, shouts his thanks and throws Jasper a five.

"Give me a root beer for Bella at table seven and get me the cheapest scotch you have," I roar, trying to be heard over the crescendo of the loud music.

Jasper laughs. "You figured out her name and now you want to get drunk? You planning on getting lucky?"

"No!" I squeak, attracting a few annoyed stares from the less drunk of the bunch. "You know me better than that!" I hiss, now that Jasper is handing me the soda and scotch. I take the rather generous portion of alcohol and down it in one gulp. I slide a ten to Jasper along with my empty glass and grab the soda. "I need to loosen up."

"Here, here!" I hear Emmett answer me before his lips are attacked by Rosalie's again. I roll my eyes and grab the non-alcoholic soda, turning away to the empty part of the restaurant where I can see Bella watching me. She must be thirsty.

Before I make it to the table though, a hand grasps my forearm and I'm twisted around. I'm now facing a blonde bimbo with her boobs practically popping out of a child's tank top.

"Uh, hi?" I say, dying to escape to the semi-quiet section where Bella was sitting.

"Let me take that," the girl coos, reaching for the soda in my left hand. I back away until I realize I've run into a wall. "Fine, then." She shrugs and immediately presses her disgustingly lipstick covered lips to mine. I scream bloody murder into her mouth.

I shove her off and she runs into a chair.

"Stay away from me," I warn her and dash off to wear Bella is staring at me, shock clear in her eyes. "Sorry about that. I don't even know her," I immediately apologize. Relief washes over her features.

"You mean, she's not your girlfriend?" she asks. She was relieved I didn't have a girlfriend. For the first time, I felt hope.

"Nope!" I cry, popping the P. She smiles warmly. I remember the drink in my hand and place it on her table.

"Oh. I would have thought a guy like you would have a girlfriend for sure," she says, furrowing her eyebrows. A guy like me? What did that even mean?

I immediately laugh ridiculously. "Me? A girlfriend? That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard. I've only had one and she was, if you don't mind my language, a selfish bitch."

Bella laughs, throwing her head back so I have the perfect view of the creamy white skin of her neck and the delicious curl of her collarbones. I lick my lips unconsciously.

"No, no, I don't mind at all," she says, choking back her giggles by biting her lip. I stare at her face for much longer than is necessary or polite and Bella immediately takes notice.

She raises an eyebrow and I blush. I've been blushing more tonight than I had this entire week.

"But seriously. You don't have a girlfriend?" she clarifies. "I mean really. Look at yourself, Edward," she says but I'm barely listening to her words. She said my name! I feel the urge to giggle like a five year old.

I clear my throat awkwardly and return to my waiter persona. "So, what would you like to eat tonight? Can I make a guess?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Go ahead," she smiles and rests her pretty head on her hands.

"Okay, so an order of mushroom ravioli with a Cesar salad on the side? Am I correct?"

"Hmm…" she ponders. "Maybe I'll mix it up tonight. What do you think sounds good?"

I think of the last time I actually ate here which was before I began working. "Uh, the grilled salmon is pretty good. That's what I had last time I ate here." I shrug.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli with a Cesar salad and an order of the grilled salmon," she says, grinning to herself. No! Was she expecting someone? Was she on a date? No, no, no! This could not be happening. I had to find out. I would pass out before I had even made it to the kitchen.

"Are you expecting someone?" I choke out, keeping my eyes downcast. I didn't want her to see me wither and die before her very eyes.

"Well, no, but," she starts shyly. I look up on the word 'no'. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. "I was wondering if… if you would like to eat with me. I know nobody ever comes over here. I mean you don't have to but if you're not going to, just cancel everything and I'll leave. I won't come back and bother you again, I promise," she mumbles very fast.

I think my face just lit up like New York City at New Year's. I don't know if I've ever smiled this widely.

"That'd be great! I would love to!" I cry out so loudly that Alice can hear me from her section. She smiles knowingly at me then turns her attention back to the customer. "I'll go put our orders in!" I continue. Then a horrible thought strikes me. "Would it be like a date? Or as friends?" I ask slowly.

Her face falls just as fast as mine did. "I was hoping it would be a date but if you want to go as friends…" she trails off uncertainly.

"That's great! This is like my first date all over again," I say, laughing like a little kid. "I'll be right back."

I run into the kitchen and give them orders to give Alice the food to bring over. I know my boss won't mind if I take the rest of the night off.

"Jasper!" I yell.

"What?"

"I got a date, man! With _Bella!_"

"It's about fucking time!" Emmett interrupts yet again. I glare at him and he just stares at me innocently. "Oh, come on. You know it's true." He laughs evilly at my expense and orders another beer which Jasper immediately gives him.

"You know what guys?" Emmett calls out drunkenly. Oh, God no. Emmett does this every time after he's had exactly eleven beers. Rose calls it Emmett's Drunken Declaration of Love for Jasper. A few people turn to look at him. "I think a toast is in order. I'd like to thank Jasper here, the bartender, for giving us all the booze we could possibly ever want or need. To Jasper!"

The only reason any of us tolerates it is because Jasper gets twenty extra bucks in tips.

"Yeah! To Jasper!" the crowd calls out and soon the band dedicates a song to him.

"WAIT! I'm not done yet!" Emmett whines but nobody pays attention. I just shake my head and make my way over to where Bella is staring at me curiously.

"What was that?" she asks as soon as I sit in the hard chair. I should tell my boss to buy some cushions.

"It was Emmett's way of earning Jasper some extra money," I explain.

"Who are Jasper and Emmett?" she inquires, tilting her head to the side which I find somehow adorable.

"Oh, of course you don't know!" I laugh. "Emmett's my best friend and Jasper is the bartender my sister, Alice, has a crush on." I don't know why I just told her that. The words just popped out of my mouth. I just feel that I can tell her anything and she won't judge me.

And she doesn't. "Oh, is she the waitress I saw smiling at you?"

"Yeah. I've kind of been obsessing over you a little bit. You're absolutely gorgeous." I laugh.

"Really?" she asks incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? Look at yourself," I order her and point to a decorative mirror on the wall next to her. She gets up and stands in front of the mirror. She stares at herself for a few seconds and then turns back to me, shrugs, unimpressed with her image.

I shake my head in disbelief. "If only you saw what I see," I mutter, getting up from my chair to stand next to her.

"Look," I demand. "Your eyes are so expressive. I've never seen a brown with so much depth before. And your nose is adorable." She wrinkles it for emphasis. She's staring at the ground, embarrassed at being lavished with so much attention. "And that blush is beautiful too," I murmur right in her ear. She snaps her head up suddenly to look at my reflection in the mirror. I see tears sparkling in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" I ask alarmed, immediately releasing my grip on her arms, wondering if I'm hurting her.

"I'm not!" she protests, a reflex reaction. "It's just… nobody has ever told me I'm beautiful before," she chokes out, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Well, I'm telling you now."

A giggle escapes her lips and the blush slowly fades from her cheeks. I immediately wish it was there again.

After that, the date just flies by. We talk about past boyfriends/girlfriends (each of us has only had one) and pets that we killed. She laughs at the story of my fish that committed suicide. Every so often, I see Alice peeking over a partition and smiling at us.

At exactly eleven, she looks at her watch and sighs regretfully. "I've got to get back to my apartment or Angela, my roommate, will be worried sick."

"I'll walk you to your car," I offer and she grins at me.

When I get to the rust bucket she calls a truck, I get nervous. "I-I was wondering if I could have your number?" I question nervously.

She smiles shyly and hands me a piece of paper with the most precious ten digits on it. I slip it into my jeans pocket and pat it every few seconds to make sure it's still there.

"Bella?" I ask even more nervously. I run a hand through my hair awkwardly.

"Yes?" she answers her voice a whisper. I think she knows what I'm going to ask.

"Can I kiss you?" I manage to choke out in some mangled whisper. I don't know if she even understands what I said. I hope I won't have to repeat the dreaded question again.

"I thought you'd never ask," she says, her voice filled with a confidence I've never heard before. I wonder if this feels as right to her as it does to me.

She reaches out and wraps her arms around my neck and my hands feel their way to her soft waist. We both pause, perhaps savoring the moment, perhaps both of us wondering if it will feel as good as we imagine. Well, in my opinion, it's even better. I crash my lips to hers, two months of pent up sexual frustration somehow exploding in this moment. The kiss is cut short by Emmett's wolf whistling, but somehow, it's filled with more passion and love than I've ever felt before.

"Thank you," she says, and grins up at me.

"No, thank _you_," I answer, pecking her on the lips one more time.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you later?" she clarifies jokingly.

"I suppose," I say pretending to consider it. I don't even know if I'll be able to survive without her anymore. She is my crush, my love, my friend. My addiction.

**Okay, that's the longest I've ever spent on anything. It took me a week just to write this! It usually only takes me a few hours. Any and all feedback is appreciated, so could you all please review? If I get enough reviews, I **_**might **_**do a Bella's POV of this. Thank you in advance for pressing that big, silver, shiny button with green writing on it and making me feel loved!**

**Xoxo Becky XD**


End file.
